


Happy birthday, Alpha

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Fingering, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omega Castiel, Possessiveness, Rimming, Slight Spanking, Top Dean, mates fic, self lubricating, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean’s 99% sure that when Cas looked up at him this morning, big baby blue eyes earnest and happy and told him that he could have anything he wanted for his birthday the omega never expected to end up face down, hands gripping to the headboard, a pretty blue bow just on his lower back framing pert ass cheeks.</p><p>Well, he may not have expected it but he certainly doesn’t hear him complaining. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com! I am accepting prompts!
> 
> Currently unbeta'd

Dean’s 99% sure that when Cas looked up at him this morning, big baby blue eyes earnest and happy and told him that he could have anything he wanted for his birthday the omega never expected to end up face down, hands gripping to the headboard, a pretty blue bow just on his lower back framing pert ass cheeks.

Well, he may not have expected it but he certainly doesn’t hear him complaining. In fact he can’t hear anything but breathy little moans coming from the omega and he hasn’t for the past hour or so. 

Cas had looked so fuckin’ pretty when he’d stepped forward, stark naked and flushed a light pink. His nipples stood stiff, the right side pierced and glistening in the dim glow of the room. 

The omega already reeks of arousal and his cock is hardening under Dean’s gaze, uncut and curling slightly to the left. Jesus it made Dean’s mouth water, his Alpha preening at how good his mate looked, so fuckin’ proud to call him Dean’s. 

He watches hungrily as Cas crawls across the bed, long lithe body rippling under Dean’s gaze. 

He takes a moment, or a few, to drag his hands reverently up Cas’ sides, thumbing at sharp hipbones and making his way up muscled pecs to flick his thumbs over Cas’ nipples, grinning when Cas moans, hips jerking into the air cock twitching visibly. 

Dean teases his little omega, pinches and twists the hard nubs, rolling them between his fingers as Cas keens, archs his back, eyes fluttering shut as Dean plays with him, one hand dipping down to cup Cas’ balls as Dean tugs on the silver hoop at Cas’ nipple. Ducking forward to seal his mouth around the other, sucking hard as he swipes his tongue over the nub, soothing the bite Dean leaves on soft skin. 

 Cas leaves little breathy whimpers, eyes pleading when they finally meet Dean’s, blown wide and lust filled and fuck that just get’s Dean goin’ doesn’t it. 

He guides the omega down onto the bed with rough hands but a gentle touch, flipping Cas onto his front, face pressed down into the mattress but that tight ass up in the air. 

He slides his hands down over Cas’ arm, locking their fingers together as he guides’ Cas’ hands to the bars at the headboard, pressing them their and pressing a pleased kiss to the back of Cas’ neck when Cas grips tight. 

“Don’t move your hands from this spot or I stop, got it, Baby?”

Cas breathes out a low ‘yes, Dean’ and tightens his grip. 

God he’s so beautifully arched like this, pert ass spread wide for him, cheeks Jiggling when Cas playfully wiggles his hips leaving Dean chuckling lightly, bringing one hand down to slap at Cas’ cheeks, kneading the flesh there with strong fingers and a needy grip. 

He grabs a handful of Cas’ ass and shifts, settling so that he’s kneeling behind the omega, gaze flicking between Cas’ weeping cock and heavy balls, the flush at the back of Cas’ neck and the slapped-red swell of Cas’ ass. 

Fuck that’s a hell of a feast. 

His Alpha rumbles close to the surface when he breathes deep and the thick scent of sex fills the air, Cas’ tight hole dripping with slick, wet and glistening, winking under Dean’s hungry gaze. 

He waits, just a moment letting the silence settle until it’s just Cas’ heavy breathing filling the room before he finally bends forward and drags the flat length of his tongue up over Cas’ rim groaning when Cas cries out body rocking forward and back against Dean’s mouth. 

He circles the sensitive rim with the tip of his tongue before pushing it deep, darting back out again and flicking his tongue against Cas’ hole. 

Cas goes pliant almost instantly under him, ass undulating as he tries to ride Dean’s tongue, fisting at the bars above his head with a desperate little cry that drives Dean’s alpha fucking _wild._

Dean slurps at Cas’ rim and fuck the taste of him, the bitter bite of man in amongst the sweetness of Cas’ slick. He mouths greedily at Cas’ hole, fucking his tongue deep swallowing what he could of it as Cas sobbed into the sheets under him, over sensitive and needing so badly to cum. 

Cas hiccups, voice cracking as he begs for Dean to let him cum, voice rough and fucked low. It shivers right down Dean’s spine, get’s his cock aching in his jeans. 

It does something to the omega, Dean being fully clothed as he fucks him with Cas bare under him. He’s told Dean before, eyes wide and honest, holding Dean’s gaze until the Alpha had dragged him upstairs and fucked him into the mattress. 

Dean finally pulls back when Cas starts trembling violently under him, thighs shaking and upper body falling slack onto the sheets, licking his lips, chin wet with spit and slick, mouth swollen. 

“You’ll cum when I’m buried balls deep inside you, filling you with my seed. You got that baby? Only then.”

“Y-yes, Dean.”

He soothes a hand up Cas’ spine before pulling away, unbuckling and unzipping his jeans with eager fingers. 

It gives him some release when his cock finally slips free, throbbing and thick, hard length of it hot under Dean’s hand as he strokes from route to tip debating where to go with the needy omega under him. 

He finally decides when Cas’ hole clenches and opens again a thick dollop of slick trickling out of Cas’ puffy rim.

Pushing one finger into Cas’ hungry hole is easy, knuckle deep and Cas sighs, going quiet under him like he’s basking in the feeling of something filling him up and it makes Dean swallow hard, Alpha in him snarling with the need to fuck him already. 

Two fingers has Cas moaning, hips rolling back into Dean’s fingers, rim sucking him deep.

He’s three fingers deep in Cas, watching avidly as Cas’ hole opens around him, dragging his fingers out just to see how it clings to them like Cas’ body just can’t get enough and is trying so fuckin’ hard to get more.

Well damn Dean is gonna give him more. 

He pulls his fingers free, curls them about Cas’ waist, his grip near bruising but Cas loves how possessive Dean get’s as he mounts him, pushing Cas down onto the bed, crushing the bow under him as he slips his cock between slick ass cheeks, fucking into Cas hole with one hard thrust that leaves them both gasping. 

He has to pause, let Cas adjust and he knows that, he knows but Cas is so fucking tight around him, so wet, groaning under him, hips rocking fucking back onto Dean’s cock like he can’t help himself and fuck- 

Dean moves his hips slowly at first, breathes out against Cas’ neck distracting himself by sucking a bruising mark into supple skin, dragging his tongue over the mark when Cas whines and clenches around him. 

“Please, Dean, Please fuck me!”

It’s Cas, sweet, innocent Cas _swearing_ that urges him on. Has him thrusting hard and fast into Cas’ ass, his balls slapping against pert cheeks, the harsh sound of skin on skin filling his ears.

Cas fucking keens under him, letting out please little ‘Yes, yes, Dean’s that only spur Dean on, grunting out as he fucks the omega, mates him with a wild heat that fuck it seems like only Cas could get him into. 

He can tell Cas is close again, feel it in the way Cas milks his cock, dripping slick down Dean’s balls gasping Dean’s name like it’s a damn mantra.

He finally decides to let Cas cum when his own balls draw tight, sinking his teeth into the mating mark on Cas’ neck, burying deep and cumming, spilling his seed into Cas’ ass until its spilling out around Dean’s cock, Cas, hole wet and gaping. 

He drags out slowly, pulls back and pumps three fingers deep, pushing his cum back into Cas’ abused hole, licking his way up Cas’ spine as his free hand loops around Cas’ chest and pulls at Cas’ nipples, toying with his nipple ring. 

“Dean! Dean please, Dean-”

“Cum for me, baby, come on.”

Cas cums screaming Dean’s name, body seizing up spurting thick strings of cum onto the sheets under him. 

They bask in the sated feeling for a moment, Dean rolling Cas onto his back, tossing aside the blue bow, stretching out next to his omega and bundling him up into his arms.

 “Happy birthday, Dean. Was your present sufficient?”

Dean laughs, pressing kisses to Cas’ forehead, hand drifting up and down Cas’ back. 

“It was fucking awesome, Cas, thank you.”


End file.
